


Processing

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Obligatory Yami has his own body fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: Its strange, Yugi decides, being a single individual again. He’s shared a body for so long, sharedhimselffor so long, that being his own person felt… foreign, lonely even.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Processing

Its strange, Yugi decides, being a single individual again. He’s shared a body for so long, shared _himself_ for so long, that being his own person felt… foreign, lonely even.

But he’d cope, he tells himself as he stares up into the darkening Egyptian sky, he’d manage it in his own way.

Especially since Atem was _standing next to him_ on the boat.

They’re both quiet, neither saying a word as the boat slowly moved back to the dock they’d departed from before the Ceremonial Duel, when there had only been the expectation of Atem leaving to the afterlife, or staying trapped in the Millennium Puzzle. They’re roughly the same height -something Yugi hadn’t realized had occured until Atem had stood him up after he’d beaten the Pharaoh- and so from behind, they’re nearly indistinguishable.

It’s strange, Yugi mentally repeats, having no soul connection with Atem any longer. He can’t experience the other’s emotions, can’t hear the other’s thoughts, can’t feel his presence in his mind, against his soul.

And its scary.

Despite being _right there next to him,_ Atem was almost a foreign entity. What was going through his mind? What was he feeling? Was he feeling the same sense of incompletion?

Yugi’s gaze falls from the sky, to the pale arm pressed ever so gently against his. Despite having his own body now, Atem kept Yugi’s pale complexion, as opposed to the tanned one he donned in his first life.

_His first life._

The concept of Atem getting this second life is still a shock to Yugi - how can it not be? But he doesn’t question it, doesn’t question it at all, because it still keeps Atem, his partner, his other half, in his life.

Both their arms are folded, resting against the boat’s railing as Atem continues to look up at the sky, and Yugi continues to discreetly stare at Atem, still in muted awe of his new body.

“It’s strange, isn’t it?” Chuckles Atem. Yugi blinks and looks to Atem’s face, his red eyes still staring up into the sky, “I can’t quite grasp the fact either.”

Again, Yugi blinks, before looking back up to the sky, a faint tint of red on his face as he realizes he’d been caught staring. “It’s not just that…” Yugi murmurs, his voice trailing off as he tries to mentally decipher his thoughts, tries to make sense of what he wants to say, of what Atem would have just felt had they still shared a body.

Silence settles between them again, until Atem shifts, unfolding his arms and resting his hands flat on the rounded metal of the railing. “What are your thoughts?”

“Of everything?” Yugi asks as he looks to Atem, the question pulling him out of his mental stewing.

Atem shakes his head, and lowers his gaze out to the horizon. “In this moment.”

Again, silence. Yugi’s lips curl inward as he thinks of what to say, of how to filter his rampant thoughts into something coherent, something Atem would understand. Before he gets the chance, Atem speaks again.

“I hate that I have to ask that.”

Yugi looks at him, and there’s a dry smile on Atem’s lips. One of the ex-pharaoh’s hands reaches up to run through his own hair, and he laughs a sort of sad, strangled laugh that leaves Yugi confused.

“I’m grateful for this life.” Red eyes are lidded as they gaze out to the horizon, “I’m grateful for every step, every breath I take. But I don’t like not knowing what you’re thinking.” Atem admits. “I couldn’t stand the disconnect we had while in my memories. Couldn’t stand it while we dueled each other.” He swallows then, before allowing his eyes to close. “I can’t stand the emptiness.”

Yugi’s eyes widen at his words, and he too, shifts. He too, moves so that his palms rest on the railing, his gaze fixed on Atem. “…Neither can I.”

They’re quiet again, and Yugi turns his gaze to look at the horizon as well, when he feels Atem’s hand slowly slide over top his.

There’s an immediate sense of… something. Yugi’s not sure if it’s relief or satisfaction or what, but feeling Atem’s hand over his comforts him some. He wonders if Atem feels it too. Wordlessly, Yugi gently flips his hand over, so their palms are pressed together and their fingers interlock,

“Atem–”

“Yami.”

Yugi turns to look at Atem then, and finds the other’s eyes are still closed. He feels Atem’s hand shaking slightly against his own.

“Atem was born long ago. He sacrificed himself for his people. And he died with the burial of the Millennium Puzzle.” There’s a brief silence, before Atem speaks again. “Yami was born from darkness. He was brought into the light by you, Yugi.” His eyes open then, and there’s a slight weariness to them. “His story is not over yet.”

Yugi squeezes the hand in his and nods. “Yami.”

Yami finally, _finally_ looks over to him, and Yugi takes that opportunity to lean in, and press his lips against the other’s. The action is simple, chaste, and yet Yugi can’t help but feel that same strange sense of relieved, satisfied, something.

The feeling only grows as he feels Yami’s hand return the squeeze, and as they pull away from one another, there’s a genuine smile on both their faces, and simultaneously they turn to look out to the horizon once more, hand in hand, ready to tackle the future together.

**Author's Note:**

> its two am and i am Yearning™ for fluff for my first otp


End file.
